Aether Knight Gashado
by kaisersen
Summary: Since ancient times, demon beasts called Acherion lurked in the shadows possessing people with dark desires. These beasts would kill humans. But an council was established to defeat these demon beasts. With the help of the council, the Aether Knights rose to defend mankind.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

During ancient civilization, human beings had desires. These desires would awaken demon beasts from the underworld. They were called Acherons. Taking advantage of these desires they possessed humans with evil desires and killed humans. Mankind was dwindling because of these demon beasts. A council was then established to fight against these beasts. They developed weapons to fight against them. These weapons would be used by skilled warriors to destroy the Acherons. In time these demon beast hunters would be known as Aether Knights. To this day they fight to protect the human race from Acherons from the dark.

In the ranks of the Aether Knight, there is one title that everyone knows: Silver Knight Gashado. The strongest knight in their ranks he is assigned to cases where other knights cannot handle.

* * *

**Preview for Episode 1, Mother: A mother loses her child due to a car accident. Her son dies in her arms and her desire to find the driver who killed her son awakens an demon gate. The Acheron possesses her and she goes on a rampage. The council dispatches one of their strongest knight to slay it. Rise Gashado! It is time to kill a demon!**


	2. Episode 1: Mother

**Chapter 1**

Tommy Sheldon held his mother's hand tightly as they walked to school. Today was Tommy's first day of school. He was finally entering first grade and was excited to make new friends. His mother kissed him on the forehead then let his hand go. "Go on, Tommy. Don't forget what I said."

Tommy remembered her words when they were walking to school. "Always remember to look left and right before walking on the crosswalk."

"Okay mommy." He waved at her as he walked onto the crosswalk. He remembered his mother's words again and he looked left, no cars. Then as he turned his head, a car slammed into Tommy and his mother screamed. the car backed up and drove away from the scene. She towards him and other people rushed to see what had happened. "Someone call 911!" She screamed. She held Tommy in her arms. "Tommy… Tommy!" She cried and hugged his body tightly.

* * *

A couple of months later…

Mrs. Sheldon went to her son's funeral with her family and relatives. The driver who was involved in the hit and run was never found. The police told her to wait patiently but inside she knew they would never catch him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," her father said. She hugged her father and he hugged her back.

"Thank you," she said.

She walked up to the casket and placed a rose on it. the rest of her family and relatives did the same. The priest said his final words and the casket started to lower into the ground. After the funeral, they drove home. Mrs. Sheldon sat in the car silently as her husband drove her home. As they were driving home she heard a voice in her head. _**"Do you want revenge…" **_

"What?" She said.

"What was that honey?

She looked at him. "Oh nothing." She faked a smile and looked out the window. "Now I'm hearing things." She said to herself.

They parked in their garage and got out of the car. Mrs. Sheldon went upstairs as her husband went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. She opened the door to her son's bedroom and looked inside. "It's not fair," she said to herself. She picked up a picture of her son and touched it.

_**"Do you want power?" **_Her son spoke in the picture. She dropped it in surprise. _** "There is hate in you for the person who killed your son."**_ Black flames poured out the picture and circled around her

"What… what is this?" She whimpered. At that moment the flames went into her eyes and mouth. She screamed as she felt the flames running through her veins. Her husband heard her scream and ran upstairs. He saw the door to Tommy's room open and went in. His wife was on the floor unconscious.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He shook her then looked around the room to see if there was an intruder. He looked down at his wife. She was staring at him and he screamed at her.

"What's wrong honey?" She smiled menacingly at him.

"Get away from me… you monster!"

She grinned and jumped on him. She opened her mouth wide and ripped a chunk of his neck off. He didn't have time to scream as she ate him. The blood disappeared as she sucked it up. "Yum…" She licked her lips and opened the window. "Time to explore…" She jumped out and began to hunt.

* * *

Everyday Vivian would open her flower shop and the first customer that came in was a man with a black coat. He brought the same flowers each time he visited: roses.

"So who are the for?" She asked him one day.

He looked at her and smiled. "I just like them," He answered. He paid her and left the shop. She watched as he left and commented: "What a strange man."

The man in the black coat was walking on the streets when his ring started talking to him. "Hey, Adam. Why are you even buying flowers?" The ring said. It was a white skull ring with blue eyes. He gave it a look and said. "Listen here, Odin, I could care less about what you think. I do what I want."

Odin laughed at him. "For the Silver Knight, you sure are a brat."

"Why you!" He raised his hand to hit his ring but he saw that people were staring at him. He continued walking and murmured under his breath. "I'm going to get you."

Odin snickered.

Adam stood in front of his mansion gate. he held out Odin to the gate and its eyes glowed brightly. The gate opened and he walked to his mansion. ""I still don't see why you have to use me to open the gate."

"Cause I can," He said abruptly.

"Hmph."

"Now, now. There's no need to yell at Odin, Master Adam." His butler said. He gave a slight bow to greet him home.

"Adama smiled. "Alfred you didn't have to come out. Your health isn't that good right now." His butler was in his seventies but he acted like a man in his prime sometimes.

"I'm fine, Master Adam. Now come inside I have prepared your favorite soup." He went back inside with Adam. He gave his coat to Alfred to put away. "Look I'll clean the dish just go back to rest."

"But-"

"No buts." He placed his hand on his butler. "You deserve to rest, Alfred." He gave him a pat and then walked away.

"He really has changed…" He remembered when Adam was a boy. He refused to listen to his parents and behaved like a brat. But that all changed when his parents died.

"Alfred. I still see you! Go rest."

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Alright, master."

"You sure have changed," Odin said.

Adam took off his ring and placed it next to the bowl of soup. "Not sure what you mean by that." He dipped his spoon into the soup and stared at Odin.

"Nevermind, boy." Odin said. "Eat your soup."

"Hey you can't just say something and then ignore it." He flicked Odin with his spoon but he still remained silent.

Adam gave his ring a look. "That alchemist must have be drunk when he created you." He grumbled.

* * *

Mrs. Sheldon walked down the crowded streets. She licked her lips as imagined eating them. No. She had to find the man who killed her son. That was the only thing that mattered. But the voice inside her head demanded her to kill She ran into an empty alley and fell down. "Stop it… STOP!" She screamed and she started crying.

Two men saw her and looked at each other and grinned. They walked into the alley looking behind them. "Hey are you okay?" One of them said.

The voice in her head took over her body and slashed at their faces. They both screamed holding their faces. They tried to run but it was too late. She pulled them to her and started to eat them. She opened her mouth widely and swallowed them both. Mrs. Sheldon regained control and realized what had happened. "No.. Stop this! You should we would find my son's killer!"

"And we will…" the voice said in her head.

* * *

Adam rested in his bed and dreamt of a world where no monsters lurked in the shadows. It was a nice dream, he didn't have to fight anymore and he could finally be the one that he loved…

He was woken up by his ring. Odin shouted at him. "Orders from the watchdog."

"Shut up, you stupid ring. I was dreaming."

"We "stupid" rings were created to help you dumb Knights out. Without us, the Knights would have died off."

"Feels like the Knights are dying because the rings don't know how to shut up." He murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Where are the orders?"

"In your coat." Odin said. "The watchdog sure likes to give orders in random

places."

"He went downstairs and saw the coat hanging in the living room. He reached inside the pockets and found the order. He bit on his finger letting it bleed and let it drop onto the envelope. The blood spread and covered the envelope in a dark red color. It disappeared and a voice started talking. Adam listened as the voice spoke:

_**A demon beast Acherion has appeared. It's name is Avon. It possesses mothers with despair and takes advantage of them in order to get stronger. Avon cannot fully possess the body until its victim's wish has been granted. Once it is completed the victim's soul dies and nothing will be left except for Avon. Find it and slay it.**_

Alfred walked into the room holding his ring for him. "Do you want me to get your coat, Master Adam?"

"Yeah. It's one of those Acherion that I hate." He had a serious face as he put Odin on his finger. Alfred got his coat and put it on Adam.

"Good luck, Master."

Adam opened the door and waved goodbye.

* * *

Mrs. Sheldon was tired. She had been walking mindlessly for several days. She had killed another person because the voice told her to. She felt like throwing up, she didn't want this at all. She looked around her. "This place. It can't be." She had came across to where her son had died. There was a small shrine dedicated to her son next to a telephone pole. She started crying as she looked at it.

A car pulled up to the curb. A man got out of the car and put flowers next to Tommy's picture.

She looked at him and didn't recognize the man. The man looked at her for a moment then walked quickly to his car. The voice was screaming inside her head now. _**"ITS HIM. HE'S THE ONE." **_

"It can't be… how do you know?" She watched as the car drove away from her.

"_**Trust me… it is him." **_

Night came and Mrs. Sheldon had followed the car with the help of her new powers that the voice had given her. He finally parked his car at his house and then got out of the car. This was her chance. She could finally take revenge. She walked towards the man and stood still in her tracks. The man was trying to find his keys until the door opened. A woman hugged him and said something to him that she couldn't hear but the man smiled and walked in. She closed the door behind them and Mrs. Sheldon walked up to the house.

She carefully looked inside the window and saw that the man had a family. Then she realized she couldn't do this. The voice in her head knew what was going on and screamed at her madly. _**"IT'S TIME FOR ME TO TAKE OVER NOW." **_She screamed in pain as black flames engulfed her. Her body was now in the form of an Acherion. Her face was distorted, she had red eyes and her mouth was sewn tight. Her nails was replaced with long sharp claws. Veins popped out of her body and was budging red. Her skin was pitch black including her armor. Avon licked her lips. _**"Time for a feast."**_

* * *

Odin sensed the Acherion. It was close by. He told Adam what he had felt and Adam looked around.

"Can you pinpoint it?" He said. He looked at Odin on his hand.

"Give me a minute," Odin said.

He lifted his hand so Odin could do his magic. A few seconds later, Odin shouted out. "In there. The blue house!"

"Let's do this!" He ran towards the house praying that it wasn't too late. He kicked the door open and heard screaming upstairs. He ran upstairs and ran down the hall. He heard a scream next door and kicked the door opened. He watched as Avon swallowed two boys whole.

"You bastard," Adam said. He was angry now, he took out a weirdly shaped lighter and lit it. He blew it at the Acherion and it caught on fire.

It hissed at him and jumped out of the window. Adam ignored the blood and jumped after it. He reached into his coat and pulled out his sword. Because of magical properties on it, he could store anything inside his coat. He chased after the Acherion, he had to make it pay for what it did. More importantly. he had to free the victim's soul inside.

Avon ran for its life. "Not yet. I haven't experienced this body fully yet." Adam jumped over her and kicked her. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her.

"It's over. This ends here."

Avon growled and attacked him. She swung her claws and he dodged it and her stomach with the tip of the hilt of his sword. She staggered back and snarled. "Why must you get in my way? Damn you Aether Knight!"

Adam unsheathed his sword and pointed his sword up. He drew a circle with it and a white circle appeared. Suddenly a white light opened up from the circle and armor flew out. Silver pieces of armor attached itself onto Adam and fused with his body. The helmet attached itself onto his head. It was shaped like a skull with red eyes. His sword changed into a long thick black sword.

"It can't be… you're the silver knight?" She said in fear. She looked at the symbol on his waist. There was an upside down red triangle surrounded by ancient symbols. There was two slashes inside the triangle to distinguish it. Adam got into a stance then charged at the Acherion. He pierced her stomach and she gasped for air. He pulled the sword out and watched as the Acherion dissolved leaving the human body behind.

"Good job," His ring said. "Her soul is saved."

He sheathed his sword and walked away as the woman started to dissolve.

"Wait.." She said. She raised her hand reaching for him. "Take me to see my son's grave… please…"

Adam looked at her pitifully. _She won't last long. _"You're going to Nirvana soon. I can't take you to see your son's grave."

Tears slowly came down her face. "Please," her voice cracked. "Please…"

"Adam I can help," Odin said.

He looked down at his ring. "How?"

He hand moved on his own and Odin opened his mouth and smoke came out. It surrounded them and covered them.

"What's happening?" Mrs. Sheldon asked.

Adam slipped Odin on her finger. His eyes glowed. "I found it. We're going there now." He slipped Odin back on his finger and kneeled down. He held her hand and gave her a smile. "Just hold on." Wind started to gather up fast and it soon stopped. The smoke disappeared and they were in a graveyard. He carried Mrs. Sheldon to her son's grave. She pointed where it was and he walked to it. He laid her down and she touched her son's gravestone. She smiled one last time as she decayed into dust.

Adam put away his sword and stared into the sky. Somewhere in Nirvana, she was with her son and husband. He smiled at that thought. Then he walked away.

* * *

**Preview Next Chapter: Dolls**

**A man who wants woman to be eternally beautiful murders a girl and crafts her into a mannequin. An Acherion is born from his sin as possesses him and gives him powers to turn more women into mannequins. When a familiar Alchemist comes into town to help Adam to hunt the Acherion, everything goes wrong.**


	3. Remaking the story

I decided that I will be redoing this series since I lost motivation for it. Don't worry the idea is still the same, but I am now motivated to write once more. I will be rewriting the first chapter and redoing the other characters I had written. The first chapter will be similar to this one but will have slight changes to it. I can't wait for you guys to read it.


End file.
